


Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, True Blood
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds himself in Eric's office, but he's not there for a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a ficlet posted by [](http://hockeychick57.livejournal.com/profile)[**hockeychick57**](http://hockeychick57.livejournal.com/) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teamcockbert/profile)[**teamcockbert**](http://community.livejournal.com/teamcockbert/). She couldn't quite get to the porn, but that...is never a problem for me. Also, this fills the "bondage: wrist/ankle restraints" square on the kink bingo card! Also, this is unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own.

Eric stepped back and walked a slow circle around Adam, taking in his long legs and lean arms stretched out over his head. His skin was pale, and the metal of the wrist cuffs contrasted beautifully. Eric was already imagining how perfectly that pale skin would bruise. He was tall, nearly as tall as Eric himself, but built finer, narrower. Delicate, almost. Eric's ear picked up the sound of Adam's blood racing through his veins, and the smell of it filled the room, making Eric's nostril flare and his mouth water. It smelled like food, like fear and like sex and Eric closed his eyes and breathed in, his fangs sliding out with an audible _snick_.

Adam breathed in sharply, his eyes going wide at the sight of Eric's fangs. "Mmmm, this really is your first time, isn't it?" Eric grinned wolfishly, moving in close to Adam, tilting his head to make sure the light glinted off his fangs.

Adam nodded, swallowing heavily. Eric watched as Adam's pale throat worked, his pulse twitching invitingly at the base. "I guarantee it won't be your last." Eric's hands fisted in the front of Adam's shirt and pulled, the fabric giving way easily underneath his grip. He tossed the remnants carelessly to the floor, running his hands over Adam's pale, smooth chest. He really was beautiful, for a human. Eric could feel Adam's heart pounding underneath his hands, his chest heaving with deep breaths. His cheeks were flushed pink under the heavy makeup, and he was watching Eric with eyes gone dark from lust tinged with the perfect amount of fear.

Eric smirked and stepped away, noting the easy way that Adam arched his body to try and follow. He shed his own clothes quickly, the black tank and jeans dropping to the floor in seconds. He stood naked in front of Adam, making no pretense that he wasn't showing off. Every night he was told he was beautiful, and he knew it to be true. He laughed deeply when he saw Adam's small pink tongue dart out to wet his lips, and lower, he could see Adam's cock straining against the lacing of his pants.

"You like what you see." It wasn't a question, because one didn't have to be a genius to see that Adam did.

"Of course I do." Adam was growing bold, lust overriding the fear. He raised his head, meeting Eric's eyes for the first time since he'd been caught in the hallway. "You know you're gorgeous, and you know I want you. You want me too."

The noise that rumbled in the back of Eric's throat was almost a growl, and before Adam could blink Eric's body was pressed to his, ice-cold chest pressed against Adam's burning hot one. Eric's hand slid between them and pushed into Adam's pants, cupping his hard cock, his breath ghosting over Adam's ear. "It doesn't matter if I want you, or if you want me. I can simply have you, can't I?"

He didn't wait for Adam to answer, didn't care what he would have said anyway. Eric shoved Adam's pants down, running his tongue over his fangs when he saw he wasn't wearing underwear. He didn't pull the pants off all the way, letting them fall to the ground and get caught on Adam's boots, restraining his ankles. Eric draped himself over Adam's back, one hand on Adam's chest to hold him tight, the other pressing two fingers into Adam's ass, ice-cold and surprisingly slick. He was a lot of things, but a cruel lover was not one of them, not with a human this beautiful. He heard the slightly pained hitch in Adam's breath and felt his own cock twitch at the sound.

When Eric finally pushed his cock into Adam, he groaned at the heat and the tightness. Humans always felt warm when he fucked them, but Adam was more than warm, he was hot, and Eric's hands roamed over his body as if he was trying to absorb the heat. Eric wasn't gentle, but Adam's body took his deep, hard thrusts easily, the chains attached to his wrists rattling as he rocked back and forth. Adam's feet were shuffling on the floor, trying to spread his legs farther, maybe trying to get one up to hook back around Eric's hip, trying to get more.

Eric obliged, digging his fingers hard into Adam's hips and fucking him as fast and hard as only a vampire could, Adam's head falling back against his shoulder, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. The only sounds coming from Adam were small gasping breaths, like he wanted to scream or moan but couldn't quite get there. Eric could fuck all night, and maybe he would later, but he was overcome with the need to see Adam fall apart, see what happened to that beautiful face when he came. Eric slowed his thrusts just a little, making sure Adam could feel every inch of Eric's cock sliding in and out of him. He scraped his fangs along the pale column of Adam's throat, the scent and pounding of the blood just under that skin making his head spin.

"Do it." Adam's voice was raspy, wrecked, and the sound of it made Eric's hips stutter. "Bite me, come on, do it."

He didn't need Adam's permission, but hearing him nearly beg for it made it impossible to hold back. Eric groaned as his fangs slid through Adam's skin, the hot, salty taste of blood filling his mouth. It always felt amazing, like life itself was pouring into his body, but this time it felt even better. There was something to Adam's blood that he had never tasted before, sweet and dangerous and almost like music. Eric pushed his cock as deep as he could into Adam's body, coming harder than he had in a long time, and felt Adam's body go limp in his arms. Eric wanted more, wanted to drink every drop from Adam's body, but he stopped himself, pulling back and lapping over the wounds.

Adam was breathing shallowly, the cuffs around his wrists the only thing from keeping him from falling to the floor. Eric walked around to the face Adam, looking at him for several long moments. There were already bruises forming on his wrists, the promise of deep purple bracelets ringing those fine, pale wrists. There was blood dripping down his chest, mixing with the come on his belly, and Eric didn't resist the urge to swipe his fingers through the mix, licking it off with a soft groan. The strange, wonderful taste of Adam's blood filled his mouth again and Eric knelt down, tipping Adam's face to his, the soft, slack glaze of pleasure making him want to kiss Adam's full lips until he couldn't breathe.

"I have...never tasted anything like that. You are a strange man, indeed." Eric leaned in and gave in to the urge to kiss Adam's lips, letting his fangs graze them just slightly. Adam looked even more beautiful with blood smeared around his mouth, if that was possible. "Who are you?"

Adam smiled weakly, but his eyes sparkled bright and easy and knowing. "I'm Adam Lambert. Nice to meet you."

Eric sat back on his heels, taken aback by the boldness of this human. He found himself fascinated and not at all angry. He smirked, his fangs still gleaming with Adam's blood. "And I am Eric Northman. The pleasure was all mine, I assure you. I look forward to learning more about you, Adam Lambert." He reached out a finger to snag a drop of blood as it rolled over Adam's nipple, closing his eyes as he taste exploded against his tongue. Yes, he very much looked forward to learning _everything_ about this Adam Lambert.


End file.
